


Oh... I'm an idiot

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Oblivious, Oblivious Adrien, an oblivious cinnamon roll, he is a cinnamon roll, it may be crack, the children are too inoccent, too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: He is an idiot.
But we love him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it and go.  
> Marry Christmas  
> Happy Hanukkah  
> And everything else too.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

**Friday**

 

Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

 

It was an accident, really. She hadn't meant for it to happen. I mean, it's not like she was looking for him, she had never looked for him before, mainly because she never wanted to find him. But now that she had found him, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Looking or not, it was blatantly obvious! Of course she had always denied the possibility but still! How could she have been so blind!

 

Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

 

Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

 

Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.

 

Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat and Chat liked Ladybug so Adrien…

 

Adrien liked Marinette! 

 

Err. No. That's not right.

 

…why is this so confusing?

 

 

 

**Monday**

 

"Wow Marinette! You look great!" Alya fawned.

 

Marinette wore a small red and black spotted sundress. It hugged her curves nicely and its low cut aloud for a hint of cleavage. The skirt also came down to about mid-thigh.

 

"Thanks Alya!"

 

"Adrien's gonna fall head over heels for you in that."

 

"That's the plan." Marinette responded with a giggle.

 

As if on cue, Adrien's limo pulled up. Getting out, he quickly surveyed the area before spotting his friend, Nino. The two boys greeted each other and began idle conversation.

 

"Hey man! What's up? You finish the homework last night?"

 

"Come on dude, you know I didn't. Hey! You check out the girls this morning?" Nino asked with a too big smile as her gestured for Adrien to look in a certain direction.

 

"Woah! Marinette made a Ladybug dress! That's awesome!"

 

 

**Tuesday**

 

Adrien was sitting on a park bench waiting for the crew of his next photo shoot to finish setting up, when a familiar voice nearly gave him a heart attack.

 

"Hey! Chat Noir!!!"

 

For the record, if anyone asks, Adrien certainly _did not_ jump nearly three feet in the air and he most definitely _did not_ yelp in a high pitch tone that some may consider 'girly'.

 

Frantically Adrien turned on his heel in search of the voices owner. What he found was Marinette, in another one of her Ladybug inspired outfits, kneeling on the ground petting a small black cat.

 

"Hey kitty. You out on patrol?" She asked the cat who meowed back at her in response.

 

"Looks like you have a friend. He really seems to like you." He said as he came up behind her.

 

"Oh he's just a flirt, aren't you kitty cat?" Another meowed response from the small black cat.

 

"Haha, well I have to admit, he is a handsome fella."

 

"Oh yeah, he's paw-sitively purr-fect. My knight in fuzzy armor."

 

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but before they could even register he was being called back over to set. Bidding her farewell he left her and the cat and her words behind.

 

"Ooo, so close." A voice from behind a nearby tree said, grabbing Marinette's attention. A second later Alya stepped out. "Good try though."

 

*sigh* "Thanks Félix." Marinette said, giving the cat one last scratch before picking it up. "Come on Alya, we need to get Ms. Shamock's cat back home."

 

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

Adrien's transformation gave out far sooner than would have been ideal. Though it could have been worse. However it did leave him stuck several blocks from the school. The school he was supposed to be at for after school activities. His driver was going to pick him up from the school and he couldn't very well call and ask to be picked up. There was no way that wasn't getting back to his father. So his only choice was to walk.

 

In the rain.

 

As Adrien trudged along, the rain that hit his head suddenly stopped. Directing his attention to the sound of rain hitting plastic, he found a ladybug print umbrella had been raised above his head. He turned around to find a smiling Marinette at the umbrella's source. She was dressed in a Ladybug print raincoat and Ladybug goulashes that matched her umbrella.

 

"Marinette! What are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing." She giggled. "What are you doing out here in the rain? And with no umbrella?"

 

"Oh uh, I left it at school. My umbrella…and my book. That's where I'm going. To get my book." He lied, trying to come up with an excuse for his odd predicament.

 

"Oh? But you live in the opposite direction. And don't you usually have fencing after school on Wednesdays?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

 

"Uhhhhh."

 

"Here."

 

"What?"

 

"My umbrella. Take it."

 

"What? No. I can't take your umbrella. What about you?"

 

"I have my raincoat. I'll be fine. You on the other hand are going to catch a cold. I'm not arguing with you about this. Take the umbrella." Hesitantly he reached out and she met him halfway, putting the handle in his hand.

 

"Thanks Marinette."

 

"No problem." She said with a great big smile that he couldn't help but smile too. "I guess you could say it was today's lucky charm." Then she turned on her heel and went back the way she came.

 

 

 

**Thursday**

 

Adrien walked into class expecting another simple morning what he got was a frantic looking Marinette. Today she wore a sleeveless turtleneck and shorts, both garments red with black spots and matching black boots and red lipstick that matched the red of her clothes. 

 

"Adrien!" Marinette's face lit up and his heart may or may not have skipped a beat. "Thank goodness you're here. I lost one of my earrings. They are extremely important, will you help us look for it?" She asked with big blue, pleading eyes.

 

"Of course. Where'd you lose it?"

 

"Over by our desks."

 

"Alright." Alya was searching her and Marinette's desk with Nino so Adrienwent to look around the boys desk. After about five minutes he found the tiny piece of jewelry, curiously it was in a place he swore he'd already checked. 

 

"Oh thank you Adrien! It would have been an absolute cat-tastrophe if I couldn't find it!" 

 

"Those are really special to you aren't they?" 

 

"Yes! I've worn these every day since the beginning of school this year. You see I met this _little friend_ of mine and she said that they were meant for me. I haven't taken them off since."

 

"Oh? That's really interesting Marinette." Adrien was vaguely aware of Alya and Nino snickering in the background.

 

 

 

**Friday**

 

Adrien was walking through the halls when he heard a loud crash from one of the classrooms. Peering inside the art room he found Marinette on the floor in a puddle of red paint.

 

"Marinette! What happened?!" He rushed to her side inspecting what he could see for injuries.

 

"Nothing. I just tripped over this paint bucket someone left lying on the floor." She said nonchalantly, as if this happened all the time.

 

"It's not nothing! You could be hurt!"

 

"Really Adrien, I'm fine." She took her hand up to her face and pushed her bangs back. Unfortunately the action caused a trial of red paint on half her face. The paint was from her cheek to her forehead, it was kinda like…

 

"I should go clean up."

 

"Oh, right. Here, let me help you up."

 

 

 

**Saturday**

 

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were in the library working on a group project. They had been there for several hours already and finally they were nearly done.

 

"Aaaaaannnd wweeeeeeee'rrrrrrrree dooone." Marinette said, stretching out the words as she wrote out the last few words on her paper. "Finally. Good job!" She said as she held up her fist to Adrien. Adrien blinked and stared at it for a moment before she said, "Don't leave me hanging."

 

"Uh, good job." He brought his fist up to Marinette's and once again he was vaguely aware of Alya and Nino snickering in the background.

 

 

 

**Sunday**

 

"Plagg? Am I missing something?"

 

 

 

**Monday**

 

After the akuma attack, Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded across the Paris rooftops if only to avoid the swarm of reporters. Coming to a stop on a roof Chat found vaguely familiar but couldn't place, a soft beep from each of them signaled their time was running out.

 

Ladybug turned to leave but Chat reached out and caught her wrist.

 

"Please My Lady, won't you tell me who you are?"

 

A smug little smile danced across her face as she turned and brought herself so close to him that their noses brushed one another.

 

"Better find me kitty."

 

She walked backwards, never breaking eye contact. She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her chin up, his legs nearly gave out when she eyed him up and down before that Cheshire Cat smile appeared on her face.

 

"Here's a hint: we go to the same school."

 

And then she was gone.

 

 

 

**Tuesday**

 

"Hey Marinette!"

 

"Hey Adrien! What's up?"

 

"Oh! Well, uh… You're a huge Ladybug fan right? Don't freak out. But I think Alya might be Ladybug! I mean, it kinda makes sense and you're her best friend, I'm sure she would-"

 

_THUNK!_

 

Adrien turned to find that the 'thunk' was Marinette's head making contact with a wall.

 

 

 

**Friday**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

…………………………………………………..oh…  
  



End file.
